Before electric fences were available, different types of markers were applied to strands of barbed wire near traveled routes to warn persons of the danger of being cut by barbs. Commonly, the markers were streamers of cloth tied between parallel strands of the fences. Others were blocks of wood or plates of other materials tied to single strands. Another type suitable not only for fences having parallel strands of barbed wire but also suitable for electric fences that have long spans of single strands of smooth wire comprises metal markers with tabs to be bent tightly over the wire. However, most commonly single strands of electric fences are marked by merely tying streamers of cloth to them. The tied streamers are not very suitable because wind can move the streamer until each of the streamers encounters a post. Also, streamers of cloth or similar material retain moisture to make them conductive, and the streamers while conductive can short-circuit the electric fence or cause a painful shock to a person whom they might contact.